The Days For Couple
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih yang terbilang unik. Bagaimana'kah cara mereka melalui tahun baru, valentine day, white day dan hari-hari romatis lainnya ? Baca disini! Chap3.white day, with Hiruma-san. RnR please!XD
1. Chapter 1

"_Kuso chibi! Apa permintaanmu pada saat kau berdoa tadi?"_

"_Aku berdoa, agar bisa terus berada di sisi Hiruma-san…"_

_**The Day For Couple**_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**_

_**Pairig:**_HiruSena

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Gendre**_**: Romance, Humor, Shonen-ai, Ge-je, OOC, dll**

**Summary:** Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih yang terbilang unik. Bagaimana'kah cara mereka melalui tahun baru, valentine day, white day dan hari-hari romatis lainnya ? Mereka pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melewati hari-hari yang peuh cinta.

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur boys love alias shonen-ai, don't like? Don't read…

Happy reading!

**CHAPTER 1: New Year, with Hiruma-san.**

Matahari saat itu sudah meiggi di daerah Tokyo, Jepang. Pada sebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana, terlihat seorang remaja manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, rambutnya berwarna coklat caramel dan dia juga memiliki mata yang idah dengan warna yag sama. Saat itu dia sedang maerapikan yukata polos berwarna biru tua yang dikenakannya. Setelah yukata itu dirasa cukup rapi, dengan segera dia keluar dari kamar dan menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang sudah memulai sarapan sedari tadi.

"Sena-kun, apa setelah ini kau pergi ke kuil untuk sembahyang awal tahun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya di meja makan.

"Iya kasan, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke kuil bersama Hiruma-san." Jawab sena sambil memakan sarapannya dengan agak terburu-buru. Setelah itu Sena meminum jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan kasannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Otsukeresama, kasan, tousan!" ucap Sena dengan terburu-buru dan segera berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya, di sana sudah menunggu seorang pria yang memiliki paras tampan. Rambutnya bermodel spike dan berwarna pirang, matanya yang indah berwarna hijau tosca, di telinganya terpasang dua anting keperakkan yang menyilaukan membuat pria itu terkesan sadis dan beringas. Tetapi, tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Pria itu sesekali mendesah dan menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri. Maklum, saat ini kan sedang musim dingin.

"Hiruma-san! Hah..hah… Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Sena sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari-lari tadi.

Hiruma menoleh menatap Sena yang masih terengah-engah. "Hn… Kuso chibi..Kau hampir membuatku mati kedinginan disini. "

"Gomen, ne… Hiruma-san…" ,ucap Sena sambil menunduk dalam-dalam di depan pria berambut spike itu.

"Hmm..Sudahlah… Jadi atau tidak ke kuil tahun baru?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sena bersemangat dan mengejar kekasihnya yang suadah mulai berjalan menjauhinnya. Kekasih? Ya, tentu saja mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih! Tidak tau? Readers nggak pernah liat acara gosip, sih…*author di mutilasi readers*

Sena menyatakan cinta kepada Hiruma seminggu yang lalu. Memang sih, bukan pernyataan cinta yang romantis… Malah lebih berkesan seperti mengakui perasan dengan kaku, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Sena 'kan pemalu.

"_Emm..Hiruma-san… A-aku me-menyukaimu…", begitulah ucap Sena saat itu._

"_Kalau begitu mulai besok kita pacaran kuso chibi, turuti perintahku dan jangan membantah!" begitu jawabnya dengan cuek._

"_Jadi Hiruma-san juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Sena takjub._

"_ya, begitulah." Jawab Hiruma enteng. _Maka sejak itulah mereka berdua mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Membayangan kejadian itu membuat wajah Sena memanas dan bibirnya mengembang menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. Hiruma sedikit heran melihat kekasih imutnya itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kuso chibi! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu menatapku, HAH?" ucap Hiruma galak, membuat Sena tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu….", jawab Sena jujur sambil terus tersenyum manis menatap semenya. Jawaban sena yang jujur dan polos membuat Hiruma memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi sedikit rona merah di kulit putih pucat di wajahnya. Sena tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang agak out of character.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampa di sebuah halaman kuil. Kuil itu terlihat sengat ramai, di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang akan melakukan ibadah awal tahun, selain itu juga dipenuhi oleh pedagang kaki lima yang menjual makanan, minuman, game kecil seperti menembak atau menangkap ikan mas bahkan ada juga yang menjual mainan dan pernak-pernik untuk wanita. 'Rasanya seperti lautan manusia! Apa aku bisa sampai di kuil dengan selamat, ya?' batin Sena yang sedikit mulai mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kuil. Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya, Hiruma menepuk pundak pria mungil berrambut coklat disampingnya itu lembut.

"Tenang koso chibi, aku ada di sampingmu…" ucap Hiruma menenangkan Sena, lalu menggandeng tangan Sena dengan erat, menariknya masuk ke dalam keramaian. Saat sena berjalan agak kesulitan karena banyaknya orang yang berada disana, tak sengaja ia mennyenggol seorang wanita sampai terjatuh.

"Gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!" ucap Sena kepada wanita yang telah di tabraknya, wanita itu menatap wajah Sena.

"Wah, Sena-kun! "

"Ah! Mamori neechan!" ucap Sena terkejut menatap wanita yang merupakan teman sejak kecil yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu

"Kau pergi bersama siapa?" Tanya Mamori khawatir. Mulai, deh sifat over protective-nya.

"Aku pergi bersama Hiruma-san~ ini orangnya.." jawab Sena sambil menarik lengan Hiruma.

"yo! Kuso mane!" Sapa Hiruma kepada mamori.

"Ah! Oh, iya Hiruma-san! Aku ke toilet dulu, ya! Tunggu saja di sini, jangan kemana-mana!"

"Cih! Cepatlah, kuso chibi!" balas Hiruma kepada Sena. Setelah itu Sena segera berlari menuju toilet yang letaknya agak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Sementara itu Hiruma dan Mamori hanya saling diam. Mereka merasa agak canggung, karena Mamori sebenarnya dulu sempat menyukai Hiruma, sedangkan pemuda berambut spike itu sepertinya tau tentang perasaan Mamori kepadanya.

"Jadi… Sekarang kau menjadi kekasih Sena-kun?", Tanya Mamori mengawali pembicaraan untuk mengurangi suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, kuso mane.", jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Begitu? Jadi karena itu kau menolakku…? Yah, jagalah Sena dengan baik! Awas kalau kau berani-berani menyakitinya!", respon Mamori sambil memukul lengan Hiruma pelan, berusaha sedikit menutupi rasa sedihnya. Hei, bagaimanapun juga Mamori pernah menyukai Hiruma dulu. Tapi, dia lega karena Hiruma jadian dengan Sena karena dia tau, jika Hiruma adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungi sena.

Tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan reporter dari stasiun televisi swasta datang mendekati Hiruma dan Mamori. Sepertinya sedang mengadakan siaran langsung alias Live.

"Yak, permirsa! Di belakang kami adalah suasana tahun baru di kuil hokuto, Tokyo! Seperti yang kita lihat, kuil ini penuh dengan pengunjung yang hendak melakukan ibadah awal tahun dan juga banyak pedagang kaki lima di setiap sudut jalan! Mari kita wawancarai sepasang kekasih di belakang saya!" Ucap reporter wanita tersebut, dan mulai berjalan menuju arah Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi, ya pemirsa? Seperti yang kita lihat, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang pergi ke kuil ini untuk ibadah awal tahun!"

Mendengar perkataan reporter itu, kontan membuat Mamori blushing. Ia segera sembunyi di belakang lengan Hiruma. Tanpa maksud tersembunyi, yang malah membuat mereka berdua terlihat semakin mesra di hadapan reporter itu.

"Wah, mesra sekali! Ya, memang seharusnya kau mendekat begitu kepada kekasihmu agar tidak terpisah!" ucap si reporter yang masih saja nyerocos tanpa mengetahui bahwa pacar Hiruma yang sebenarnya a.k.a Sena yang sudah kembali dari toilet kesal.

Karena kalap Sena segera berlari menuju reporter itu, mengambil mike seng reporter dan berteriak dengan kesal, "HIRUMA-SAN ITU PACARKUUUUU!", yang membuat Sena sukses masuk televisi nasional dengan cara yang memalukan.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, Sena cepat-cepat berlari pergi dari sana karena malu tentunya.

"Oi! Kuso chibi! Mau kemana kau?"' Ucap Hiruma dan mengejar kekasihnya yang pergi menjauh.

Di lain tempat Sena sedang terduduk di bangku belakang kuil. Dia menunduk meratapi betapa memalukan sikapnya tadi. 'Ugh.. apa yang tadi ku lakukan?' ratapnya dalam hati. Tapi satu hal lagi yang membuatnya sakit hati adalah, reporter itu mengatakan bahwa Hiruma dan Mamori serasi. Sedangkan saat Hiruma dan Sena sedang berdua orang-orang malah mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang aneh dan tidak cocok. Apakah mereka memang tidak pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih? Terlebih lagi, dia dan Hiruma adalah sesame lelaki pasti makin banyak orang yang menatap hubungan mereka aneh.

"Apakah aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Hiruma-san…?" ucap Sena lirih. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaan itu didengar oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Kuso chibi?" ucap Hiruma.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini, Hiruma-san?" Tanya Sena kaget melihat Hiruma yang sekonyong-konyong tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau berpikiran bahwa kau tak cukup pantas untukku, HAH?"

"Ka-karena banyak orang yang bilang bahwa kau tidak cocok bersamaku… Dan banyak yang memandang hubungan kita itu aneh." Jawab Sena sedih, cairan bening berkumpul di pelupuk matanya siap untuk menetes. Tanpa disadari tangan kanan Hiruma menarik Sena ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, kuso chibi! Yang ku sukai, bukan tetapi yang kucintai adalah kau! Aku 'tak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakana tentang kita dan hubungan ini! Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu dan kaupun begitu! Percayalah padaku!" ucap Hiruma sambil memeluk kekasih tercintannya itu.

"ya… Aku-pun mencintaimu Hiruma-san….",jawab Sena dan memeluk kuat punggung semenya.

Setelah itu merekapun kembali menuju kuil dan melakukan tujuan awal mereka yaitu ibadah awal tahun di kuil.

Sesampainya di depan kuil, Sena melemparkan koin persembahan sebanyak seratus yen dan mulai berdoa. Sedangkan kekasihnya menunggu di sebelahnya dengan sabar.

Begitu selesai berdoa, Sena membuka matanya dan menatap Hiruma yang sedang menunggu di sebelahnya. Di belakang Sena banyak orang yang masih menunggu giliran untuk berdoa.

"Kuso chibi! Apa permintaanmu saat kau sedang berdoa tadi?"

"Aku berdoa, agar bisa selalu di sisimu." Jawab Sena lembut. Tanpa aba-aba Hiruma menarik lengan Sena, mengeleminasi jarak di antara meraka berdua dan mengecup bibir sena dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis…

"Kau 'tak perlu meminta hal seperti itu kepada dewa, kuso chibi! Karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu kapanpun yang kau minta." Jawab Hiruma dengan seringai liciknya.

"HIRUMA-SAN! Kenapa kau menciumku di depan kerumunan orang!",teriak Sena.

"Bersiaplah, kuso chibi! Aku akan membuatmu semakin berdebar-debar setiap harinya!"

Oh, kami-sama! Bagaimanakah nasibku setelah ini? Batin sena dalam hati.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Moshi-moshi minna san!

Aq himawari, author baru disini! Bagaimanakah cerita tadi? Aneh kah? Ada yang kurang? Siahkan berikan keritik dan saran yang membangun!

Oh iya ini belum tamat lho!

Berikutnya adalah ketika Hirusena melalui hari valentine!

Silahkan tunggu chap berikutnya!

Jaaaannnneeeeee~~~~

**Review, pleaseeeeeeeee?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau itu… Terlalu manis untuk ditolak_, kuso chibi…."_

_**The Day For Couple**_

**CHAPTER 2: Valentine day with Hiruma-**_**san**_**.**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**_

_**Pairig:**_HiruSena

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Gendre**_**: Romance, Humor, Shonen-ai, Ge-je, OOC, dll**

**Summary:** Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih yang terbilang unik. Bagaimana'kah cara mereka melalui tahun baru, valentine day, white day dan hari-hari romatis lainnya ? Mereka pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melewati hari-hari yang peuh cinta.

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur boys love alias shonen-ai, don't like? Don't read… Nekad baca? Gak nanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fujodashi, ya~?

Happy reading!

Matahari saat ini sudah memancarkan sinar terbaiknya, tetapi tetap saja tidak membuat siswa dan siswi SMA Deimon mengeluarkan peluh dari tubuhnya, entah karena memang sekarang bulan Februari yang notabene masih musim dingin, ataukah karena besok adalah hari kasih sayang yang ditunggu oleh sebagian besar murid dan membuat mereka lupa oleh sinar matahari yang begitu terik saat itu? Entahlah… Hanya mereka yang tau…

Seorang pria berrambut pirang, bergaya rambut _spike_ dan bermata hijau tosca, adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil murid yang tidak peduli pada hari kasih sayang. Bukannya _nggak_ percaya diri dan beranggapan tidak akan mendapat satu-pun cokelat dari kaum hawa di sekolah itu. Tapi, justru karena terlalu banyak mendapat cokelat-lah yang membuat dia jengkel, selain karena membenci makanan manis. Alhasil, semua cokelat bukti cinta dari kaum wanita di sekolahnya itu berakhir dengan tragis di tempat sampah… Kejam 'kan? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga Youichi Hiruma.

Tapi kali ini ada satu hal yang membuatnya 'agak' tidak bisa cuek dengan _Valentine day_ tahun ini adalah karena dia punya seorang kekasih yang sedari tadi ribut di sebelahnya. Kekasih hatinya ini memiliki perawakan kecil dan berkesan imut, rambutnya cokelat gelap dan matanya-pun berwarna cokelat caramel. Namanya Kobayakawa Sena, pria manis yang membuat semua seme jatuh hati melihatnya.

"Hiruma-_san_ mau cokelat seperi apa untuk _valentine _besok?" Tanya Sena dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tak perlu repot _kuso chibi._ Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Jawab hiruma cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet _mint_ tanpa gula kesukaannya.

"Kau benci cokelat, Hiruma-_san_…?" Tanya Sena dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang bisa dibilang _ala pupy eyes. _Uke manis itu merasa sedih bila seme-nya itu benci pada coklat. Kenapa? Karena Sena memiliki banya warna cokelat di dirinya, rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat, ingat? Bila Hiruma benci coklat, sama artinya dengan membenci Sena.

"Haah…" Hiruma menghela nafas,"Bukan begitu maksudku _kuso chibi._" Lanjutnya.

"_Hontou?"_

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

Walaupun Hiruma sudah mengatakan begitu, Sena membulatkan tekad tetap akan memberikan cokelat pada hari kasih sayang, besok. Karena, Sena ingin memberikan bukti cintanya pada Hiruma dalam bentuk cokelat seperti pasangan pada umumnya! Dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa cinta itu tidak terbatas oleh gender, seperti cinta yang mereka berdua miliki, dia juga ingin menunjukan bahwa cinta yang mereka miliki-pun sama dengan cinta yang dimiliki pasangan normal lainnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(skip time)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jam besar SMA Deimon menunjukkan pukul dua siang, hal itu artinya adalah, sekarang waktunya murid-murid SMA itu untuk pulang. Begitu bel waktu pulang berbunyi, Sena langsung keluar dari sekolah dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat Sena sendirian hanya menatap aneh pada cowok manis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua orang tau bahwa Sena itu adalah kekasih Hiruma. Ini semua gara-gara insiden 'masuk tv' yang terjadi pada saat tahun baru, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Saat ini Sena tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang, melainkan pergi ke toko buku yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Begitu dia masuk ke toko buku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu luas itu, segera dia menuju rak bagian resep kue dan masakan. Melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh rak itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang sedari tadi dia cari. 'Cara mudah membuat kue dan cokelat' begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan buku yang dia cari itu. Setelalah itu Sena pergi menuju kasir dan membayar bukunya

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya Sena sambil menaruh buku itu di meja kasir.

"Harganya lima ratus yen." Jawab penjaga kasir."Mau membuat cokelat untuk pacar, ya?" lanjut si penjaga kasir berbasa-basi, seraya memasukkan buku dan bukti pembelian ke dalam kantung plastik dan memberikan kantung itu kepada Sena.

"Ehehe… Iya…." Jawab Sena blushing seraya membayar buku yang dia beli.

" Terimakasih… Silahkan datang kembali lain waktu…" ucap si penjaga kasir ramah, melihat Sena yang mulai keluar dari area toko buku itu. Dalam hati, penjaga kasir itu berkata,'Rasanya, hari kasih sayang itu, cewek yang memberikan coklat ke cowok…. Tapi, kenapa malah cowok tadi mau membuat cokelat untuk pacarnya,ya…? Jangan-jangan….. Kyaaaa! YAOI!' tanpa di sadari si penjaga kasir itu pingsan dengan darah yang sukses keluar dari hidungnya.

Mari kita abaikan si penjaga kasir _fujoshi_ itu dan kembali ke cerita semula. Sena keluar dari toko buku dan segera berlari menuju rumah, dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamar, mengganti seragamnya dengan baju bebas dan turun menuju dapur, sambil membawa buku resep keramat yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

Setelah siap dengan apron yang melekat di tubuh, Sena mulai membalik-balik halaman di buku resep. Dia bingung akan membuat cokelat seperti apa yang akan disukai oleh kekasihnya . Setelah mencari-cari resep di buku, akhirnya dia menemukan satu resep yang menurutnya cocok untuk Hiruma.

"Ah! Ini dia! Pasti Hiruma-_san_ akan suka dengan cokelat ini!" Sena-pun mulai membuat coklat.

Berjam-jam Sena berkutat di dapur, semakin lama, dari dapur rumah itu-pun terdengar suara-suara aneh… seperti suara kompor yang meledak,asap hitam yang keluar dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Begitu selesai dengan berbagai rintangan yang menghadang cokelat cinta pertama buatan Sena-pun jadi! Sena tak sabar menunggu besok dan melihat reaksi kekasih tercintanya tentang cokelat yang baru pertama di buatnya. Setelah merapikan dapur yang seperti 'kapal pecah' Sena kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap menunggu matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(keesokan harinya di SMA deimon)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pasangan di dunia ini, tak terkecuali murid-murid di SMA Deimon… Dari yang pasangan hingga yang lajang-pun menunggu hari ini dengan suka-cita. Cowok manis berrambut cokelat tua dan bermata caramel ini berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan perasaan senang, di area sekolah terlihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan atau pun wanita yang tersipu malu memberikan cokelat kepada sang adam pujaan hatinya. Sena membulatkan tekad akan memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada Hiruma setelah pulang sekolah sebelum latihan di klub amefuto.

Hari ini sekolah berlalu dengan cepat, entah karena pulangnya memang lebih awal, ataukah karena Sena selalu memikirkan cokelat yang akan di berikan kepada semenya itu sepanjang pelajaran, hingga dia tak sadar bila bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Setelah terbangun dari lamunannya Sena bergegas pergi menuju klub amefuto.

Di ruangan klub itu sudah terlihat banyak anggota klub lainnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Walaupun sebenarnya kali ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang masih berhubungan dengan cokelat dan _valentine_,. Misalnya, Jumonji yang kewalahan mendapat banyak cokelat sedangkan Kuroki dan Togano yang menatap iri padanya, Monta sibuk berterima kasih pada Mamori yang memberikan cokelat 'balas budi' kepadanya, sedangkan Kurita dan Komusubi sibuk memakan coklat super besar yang dibuatkan Mamori kushus untuk semua anggota klub.

Sena sendiri sedang sibuk mencari kehadiran kekasihnya di antara rekan-rekan satu klubnya itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, si uke manis ini menemukan semenya di pojok ruangan sedang sibuk memakan peren karet dengan mata yang sibuk menatap layar monitor laptopnya. Sena berjalan mendekat hingga berada tepat di samping pria berrambut _spike_ itu, dia mengeluarkan cokelat buatannya yang sudah terbungkus rapid an berkata,"Selamat hari valentine Hiruma-_san_! Aku sudah membuat cokelat khusus untukmu! Kau pasti suka!" Ucap Sena dengan senyum yang tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptopnya dan menatap uke kesayangannya itu. "_Kuso chibi_, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku benci makanan manis?"

"A-aku tau… Tapi 'kan tetap saja aku ingin membuatkannya untukmu." Jawab Sena sedikit takut.

Anggota klub lain yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sekarang semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap dua sejoli dan menjadikannya tontonan menarik.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma… Terima saja…" Ucap Musashi.

"Kau tau kalau aku membenci makanan manis 'kan? Kalau ku terima, nanti siapa yang makan?" Jawab Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, Sena! Hiruma-_san _tidaksuka makanan manis, sini! Biar aku saja yang makan!" Kali ini Monta ikut bicara dan mengambil cokelat buatan Sena yang di letakkan di samping laptop Hiruma.

"Hei! Seenakmu sendiri saja main rebut cokelat Sena!" Kali ini Jumonji merebut cokelat Sena dari tangan monta.

"Kau sendiri sudah dapat banyak cokelat 'kan jumonji? Kenapa ingin punya Sena juga? Sini! Biar kami saja yang makan!" Togano dan Kuroki merebut cokelat itu.

"Tidak boleh! Cokelat itu 'kan Sena buat untuk You-nii! Seharusnya tetap dia yang memakan coklatnya!" Suzuna ikut merebut cokelatnya, menambah buruk keadaan.

"Aha ha! Cokelat sepesial yang dibuat _monsieur_ Sena seharusnya aku saja yang makan!" (Tau 'kan ini suara siapa?)

Karena acara rebut-merebut, Cokelat itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dan terinjak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Melihat cokelatnya yang sudah berantakan di lantai, Sena mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Hiruma-_san, _apakah begitu sulit menerima cokelat buatanku?" Tanya Sena dengan terisak,"Padahal.. aku sudah membuatnya sendiri dengan susah payah!" Kali ini air mata menetes deras dari mata indah Sena yang berwarna cokelat caramel. Sena berlari keluar dari ruangan klub amefuto, membuat semua anggota klub itu merasa bersalah, 'tak terkecuali sang kapten yang sekaligus kekasih Sena itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Sena pergi, Hiruma memungut cokelat buatan kekasihnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Mengumpulkan semua cokelat itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Hiruma-_san_! Jangan dimakan! Itu 'kan sudah kotor!" Teriak Monta mengingatkan. Tapi, Hiruma tetap memakan cokelat itu. Ketika Hiruma memakannya satu hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ini… Cokelat ini rasa _mint_…" Ucap Hiruma. Ternyata Sena membuatkan coklat yang tidak terlalu manis dan dengan _mint _di dalamnya. Sena tau apa yang benar-benar di sukai Hiruma. Membuat pria berambut _spike_ itu makin merasa bersalah dengan Sena.

Di lain tempat di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, Sena sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang berada disana dengan tatapan mengarah ke tanah. 'Mungkin memang aku yang salah dan tak mau mengerti Hiruma-_san_… Sudah tau dia tidak suka cokelat tapi masih ngotot ingin memberinya cokelat buatan sendiri…' Batin Sena dalam hati. Tanpa dapat di tahan, air mata keluar lagi dari matanya, membuat tanah menjadi basah seakan hujan sedang turun membasahinya.

"Hah.. hah… hah.. Jangan menangis lagi _kuso chibi_ aku 'lah yang salah…"

Ketika kepala Sena mendongak, ternyata yang bicara tadi adalah Hiruma yang sepertinya lelah karena berlari-lari mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Hiruma-_san…."_ Ucap sena masih kaget dengan mata yang juga masih berkaca-kaca.

"Cih.. Jangan cengeng begitu _kuso chibi_, lagipula cokelat _mint_ buatanmu tidak terlalu buruk..."

"Kau memakannya Hiruma-_san_?" Tanya Sena tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin percaya? Cokelat buatannya kan tadi jatuh di lantai dan sudah kotor… Tapi, Hiruma tetap mau memakannya! Sena kembali menitikan air mata, kali ini bukan air mata sedih, melainkan air mata bahagia….

"_Kuso chibi_! Kenapa kau malah menangis lagi?" Tanya Hiruma kasar. Kali ini otak jenius miliknya tidak berkerja. Sebenarnya bukan saja kali ini otak jeniusnya tidak dapat berkerja. Tetapi, setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Sena membuat otak jeniusnya tidak berkerja. Mungkin itu karena, bila bersama Sena, Hiruma lebih sering menggunakan hatinya. Terdengar aneh? Hiruma sendiripun juga bingung dengan hal ini.

"Aku senang Hiruma-_san_…" Jawab Sena kali ini. Dia turun dari atas ayunan dan memeluk tubuh semenya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu denan lembut dan Hiruma pun membalas pelukan Sena. Ketika sudah cukup lama, Sena melepaskan pelukannya dari kekasih hatinya itu, sedangkan Hiruma, walau agak tidak rela, akhirnya ikut melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku ingin Tanya, Hiruma-_san_… Bila kau benci cokelat atau sesuatu yang manis… kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku?", Bukannya Sena narsis atau bagaimana, tapi Sena tau bahwa bila digolongkan, dia memang sangat manis untuk ukuran cowok.

"Kau itu… Terlalu manis untuk ditolak, _kuso chibi_…" Jawab Hiruma cuek.

Sedangkan Sena sudah blushing ria mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-san…" Ucap Sena sambil mencium pipi seme yang di cintainya itu. Hiruma membalas dengan mencium sena tepat di dahinya lalu mencium bibir mungil yang begitu menggoda itu dengan lembut. Bibir Sena yang dingin, masuk kedalam mulut hiruma yang hangat. Lidah si seme menjilat bibir bagian bawah sena meminta persetujuan masuk, Sena membuka mulutnya dan membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah ciuman yang panjang….

Tak jauh dari pemandangan romantis itu, angota klub amefuto ikut menonton kejadian heboh itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tapi, satu hal yang sama berada di pikiran mereka semua… Berjuanglah Sena! Mungkin (memang) Hiruma itu egois tapi dia sangat mencintaimu!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Omake**_

Keesokan harinya di klub amefuto

Sena: lho? Hiruma-_san_ mana?

Musashi: Dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit perut.

Sena: Lho? Memang dia makan cokelatku berapa banyak?

Musashi: semua dimakan…

Sena: Hah? Sudah kotor begitu, semuanya tetep di makan?

Masashi: Begitulah…

All amefuto member: Ngomong-ngomong Sena… kalian habis berciuman ngapain lagi?

Sena: KALIAN KOK TAU KAMI BERCIUMAN?

All amefuto member: Tentu saja! Terus? Gimana?

Sena: Ada deh…. Rahasia!

AH!

Akhirnya selese juga chap ke 2! betewe, arigatou gozaimasu udah mau repiu fic ge je saia! gk nyangka bakal di komen orang banyak! maap banyak typonya, cz saia ngerja'innya dadakan ama waktunya mapet sih...

oh iya ini dia balesan repiunya! chek this out!*sok nginggris*

**Salamahimahi:** sama! saia juga langsung nyosor kalo mau dicium ama you-nii!XD, Ia... saia org surabaya! kalo sempat, add aq yaaaa...?

**Nesia Eg Yufa**: Nesia-chan makasih udh mau repiu, aq udah berusaha bikin semua tokoh gak ooc, lho~ Soal typo juga maap, ya... Saia buru2 bikin ficnya...

**Artemisaish**: Makasih udah mau repiu! Iya, emang banyak typo dan salah ato kurang tanda baca, maklumilah nilai bahasa Indonesia saia yang pas2an...

**Jeanne jeagerjaques-san**: Jeane-san~! Makasih mau repiu... dan sekali lagi makasih mau nge-follow blog fujoshi geje saia... Soal typo saia emg bikin fic yg chap 1 kmaren dadakan jadi gak pake koreksi2 lagi... tapi di chap ini aq udah berusaha mengurangi typo-nya. silahkan baca fic saia yg berikutnya kalo gak keberatan!

**Pucca-darkblue**: kalo, udah baca kok gak repiu, sih...?*mata berkaca-kaca*. Menurutmu gmana fic lemon pertama saia itu? Maap soal typonya~ kalo gk keberatan repiu lagi yaaaa...?*pupy eyes*

**Anenchi chukacukhe**: Makasih banyak!*nunduk dalem2* aq bakal berusaha bikin fic hirusena lebih banyak lagi.

**CCloveRuk**i: Sena pasti juga jadi kuat kalo ingin melindungi yg dia cintai! makasih udah repiu!^^

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**: Makasih untuk repiu-nya! makasih juga buat pujiannya, akan saia coba lebih banyak lagi buatfic hirusena! kalo ada request bilang aja,ya~? *ngomong aja klo gak ada ide lagi*

Fi suki suki: Fi-chaaaannnn~! mkasi banyak udah mau repiu fic berantakan saia!*nunduk* . wah, hati2, jangan sampe kedengeran you-nii, ya! Sena-kun! berjuanglah!*lho?*

skali lagi, makasih buat repiunya!

oh, iya~ ini masih bersambung ke hab berikutnya! chap3: white day with hiruma-san!

JAA NE~~~~~~~

bisa kasih **repiu **sekali lagi, _nggak_?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku… tak ingin balasan apa-apa… aku hanya ingin kau slalu disisiku, Hirum-san."_

_**The Day For Couple**_

**CHAPTER 3: White day with Hiruma-**_**san**_**.**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**_

_**Pairig:**_HiruSena

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Gendre**_**: Romance, Humor, Shonen-ai, Ge-je, OOC, dll**

**Summary:** Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih yang terbilang unik. Bagaimana'kah cara mereka melalui tahun baru, valentine day, white day dan hari-hari romatis lainnya ? Mereka pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melewati hari-hari yang penuh cinta.

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur boys love alias shonen-ai, don't like? Don't read… Nekad baca? Gak nanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudashi, ya~?

Happy reading!

Matahari sudah berjalan, walau kini masih berada di ufuk timur sinarnya memancar dengan cerah di sela jendela sebuah rumah sederhana di pusat kota Tokyo. Di dalam rumah itu, tepatnya pada lantai dua rumah itu terdapat sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang, sepertinya anak lelaki berrambut coklat dan bermata _caramel _adalah penghuni kamar itu.

"Unghh… Sudah pagi rupanya…." Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang biasa dipanggil Sena itu bangun dari tidurnya. Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar dapat sepenuhnya sadar. Tatapannya tertuju pada kalender kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Kalender itu menunjukan 'Senin, 14 Maret 20xx'. 'Hah? 14 Februari? AH! Aku ada kencan dengan Hiruma-_san_! Gawat!' batin Sena. Dia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kamarnya. Dan… 'Hah? Jam setengah sepuluh? Padahal aku harus bertemu Hiruma-_san_ pukul sepuluh!' Sena berlari menggunakan _devil bats ghos_t untuk melewati ayah dan ibunya agar bisa cepat sampai ke _goal line_. Eh, maksud author agar bisa cepat sampai ke kamar mandi! Setelah mandi selama sepuluh menit, pria bermata caramel ini berlari menuju kamarnya lagi, kali ini menggunakan _Devil bats curve_ untuk melewati ibunya yang sedang membawa hidangan untuk sarapan menuju ruang makan. Ayah Sena melihat ini cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat anaknya.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit, Sena keluar dari kamarnya dan ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapannya.

"Ufufufu, Sena… kau mau kencan?" Ucap perempuan paruh baya itu menggoda anaknya, membuat Sena tersedak saat meminum jus jeruk sarapannya.

"Iya, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Hiruma-san…" Jawab sena sambil mencomot roti bakar sarapan paginya cepat-cepat.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari Senin? Kenapa tidak sekolah?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak, ayah.. hari ini sekolah libur…"jawab Sena ragu pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin.

_**Flash back mode: ON**_

Sabtu, 12 Maret 20xx (dua hari yag lalu)

Saat itu di SMA Deimon tepatnya saat usai pulang sekolah, seperti biasa klub _Amefuto_ mengadakan latihan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat sebelum masuk sekolah dan seusai pulang sekolah. Sena dan kawan-kawannya sedang asyik mengobrol, sebelum obrolan itu diintrupsi seseorang, Seorang pemuda bermata hijau tosca dan bermodel rambut _spike_ berjalan mendekati Sena….

"_Kuso chibi_, Hari senin besok jam sepuluh kita ketemu di depan gedung bioskop _empire_ 21!" Ucap Hiruma _'to the point'_, memotong obrolan Sena tentang _Spongebob Squarepants_ yang ditontonnya kemarin dengan Monta, entah kenapa Hiruma tidak akan pernah bisa masuk dalam obrolan ini.

"Lho? Bukannya hari Senin kita masuk sekolah, Hiruma-_san_?" Tanya sena bingung kepada kekasihya itu.

"Sudah ku suruh kepala sekolah sialan itu meliburkan sekolah pada hari Senin besok! Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Hiruma santai, sedangkan Sena dan anggota amefuto lainnya sudah berkeringat dingin ria.

"Lalu… Kita ngapain di Bioskop?"

"Kau tidak ingat heri Senin itu tanggal berapa, kuso chibi?" Tanya Hiruma balik kepada Sena dengan jengkel.

"Kalau tidak salah… Hari Senin itu tanggal 14 Maret…" akhirnya Sena mengerti maksud Hiruma! Tanggal 14 Maret adalah _white day_! Di Jepang, bila 14 Februari para wanita (atau uke dalam kasus kali ini) memberikan cokelat pada para pria (atau para seme), maka pada 14 Maret para pria harus membalas pemberian para wanita dengan memberikan cokelat berwarna putih atau mengajak wanita yang telah memberinya cokelat itu kencan. Sepertinya Hiruma lebih memilih _options_ ke dua untuk membalas cokelat pemberian Sena saat valentine satu bulan yang lalu. Walaupun cokelat itu membuat dia terbaring lemah di rumah selama dua hari.

"Baiklah… jam sepuluh, di gedung bioskop _Empire_ 21!" Jawab Sena setuju atas ajakan dari kekasihnya itu.

_**Flash back mode: Off**_

Pikiran Sena kembali pada alam nyata, ditatapnya jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. 'ARGH! Kini aku benar-benar terlambat!' remaja mais itu meneguk jus jeruknya dengan cepat dan segera pergi meinggalkan rumah . Pmuda bermata _caramel_ itu berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia punya menuju gedung bioskop yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Mata indahnya menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung bermata tosca dan berambut pirang model spike, pemuda itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan gambar tengkorak hitam tengahnya dan menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya. Pria itu sedag mengunyah-ngunyah permen karet dengan tatapan lurus menunduk menghadap aspal di jalan.

"Hiruma-_san_!" Teriak Sena, memuat pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok mungil yang terengah-engah karena berlari ini dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lama sekali kau, kuso chibi! Film-nya sudah mau di mulai."

"Gomen, ne… Hiruma-san…" Ucap Sena menyesal.

"Huh.. sudahlah.. ayo, masuk!" Ajak Hiruma sambil menggandeng tangan Sena erat. Sena tersenyum menatap tingkah laku kekasihnya itu, memang Hiruma tidak (akan) pernah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis kepadanya tapi gerak tubuh pemuda jangkung itu sudah menunjukan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Sena, hal itu bagi Sena merupakan tingkah laku romantis tanpa harus mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Keduanya sudah sampai di depan loket pembelian tiket sedang asyik memilih film yang akan di tontonnya.

"Hiruma-_san_ mau nonton yang mana?"

"Hmm….." Hiruma bergumam ikut memilih film yag gambarnya terpajang di loket itu.

**Studio 1: Cinta vikri **_**The movie**_, 'Huh! Aku pasti tertidur saat melihat ini' batin Hiruma saat melihat poster film yang ada di studio pertama. Matanya kini memandang studio berikutnya.

**Studio 2: Seme-Seme takut Uke.** 'Ukh!' Hiruma begidik melihat poster ini terpajang di sebelah poster pertama. 'Nanti kuso chibi ketularan jadi uke yang sadis!' Hiruma lagsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju poster berikutnya.

**Studio 3: Saus Tomat. **'Film apa lagi, nih? Jangan-jangan acara masak?' batin Hiruma lagi. Tidak menarik! Kali ini tinggal satu studio yang tersisa.

**Studio 4: Hantu Suster Rebonding.** 'film hantu? Huh! Siapa yang percaya dengan hantu! ' Hiruma mendengus melihat film yang terakhir ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hiruma sadar,'Oh iya! _Kuso chibi_ 'kan takut film horror! Hahaha! Oke film ini saja!'

"_Kuso chibi_! Kita nonton film di studio empat!" Ucap Hiruma enteng.

"Eh? A-anu aku… takut film _horror_, Hiruma-_san_…"

"Aku tidak peduli, _kuso chibi_! Ayo masuk!" Ternyata Hiruma sudah memilih membeli tiket untuk di studio empat tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sena. Sang seme menarik tangan uke-nya dengan agak memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop. 'Khe khe khe! Kena kau!' Hiruma tertawa dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di dalam studio yag dimasuki oleh dua sejoli pasangan seme-uke ini lampu ruangannya sudah dimatikan, hal ini menandakan film yang di tunggu sedari tadi akan segera dimulai. Sena dan Hiruma duduk di bangku paling atas, sang seme duduk di sebelah kanan si uke. Kasihan, sepertinya uke bermata caramel ini sedang ketakutan karena yang akan ditontonnya adalah film horror. Hiruma menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil disampingnya.

"Tegang, kuso chibi?" goda Hiruma sambil menyeringai licik. Sena hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tak perlu takut! 'kan ada aku!" Ucap Hiruma tenang. Hah… cara kuno, nih…

Tak lama kemudian film horror yang ditunggu para penonton di studio itu-pun dimulai. Awalnya Sena tenang melihat film itu. Belum ada adegan horror-nya sih… Ternyata film itu bercerita tentang suster yang super centil, saat dia pergi ke salon untuk rebonding ternyata pegawai salon tidak sengaja meyetrum suster centil itu dengan alat rebonding, akhirnya suster itu mati dengan cara tidak elit. Lalu, arwahnya gentayangan mengejar cowok-cowok ganteng sambil bawa-bawa alat rebonding.

Sena mulai merinding ketakutan saat adegan suster berwajah ancur itu muncul tiba-tiba dan hendak menyetrum mangsanya dengan alat rebonding.

"Mulai takut, _kuso chibi_? Peluk saja aku kalau kau takut." Ucap Hiruma sedikit berbisik pada Sena yang sudah sukses gemetar ketakutan sedari tadi.

Saat adegan puncak mengerikan itu datang, yaitu pada saat hatu suster itu datang dari belakang dan mencekik mangsanya dengan kabel alat rebonding. Sena berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk sosok di sebelah kiri-nya, sosok itu-pun balas memeluk Sena erat. Tunggu! Sebelah kiri? Bukannya Hiruma ada di sebelah kanannya? Sena yang sadar akan kesalahan fatal itu segera mendongak melihat sosok yang dipeluknya. JEDER! Petir menyambar di kepala Sena! Ternyata yang dipeluknya itu adalah om-om mesum!

"Kenapa? Mau di peluk lagi sama om?" pria paruh baya itu tersenyum mesum kepada Sena. Pria mesum itu meraba-raba bokong Sena, remaja mungil itu meuduk ketakutan. Sedetik kemudia Hiruma sudah meninju wajah pria paruh baya itu hingga babak belur!

"Jangan pernah sentuh _property_ku Paman mesum sialan!" Ucapnya kasar, lalu menggandeng tangan Sena keluar dari gedung bioskop itu tanpa menunggu film itu selesai. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit sampailah mereka berdua pada taman bermain kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan taman itu. Keduanya terdiam seakan menunggu yang akan bicara duluan.

"Gomen, Hiruma-_san_…. Aku mengacaukan kencan kita…" Ucap Sena sedih, kepalanya menunduk menatap tanah.

"Bukan salahmu, _Kuso chibi_…" Ucap Hiruma datar sambil mengacak-acak rambut pria mungil itu sayang. "Lagi pula aku masih punya rencana untuk kencan kita setelah pergi ke bioskop!" Lanjutnya, lalu menarik tangan Sena menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini, Hiruma-_san_?" Tanya Sena bingung. Merka berdua kini berada di gedung yang bertuliskan '_Sea World_'. Ternyata mereka akan melihat aquarium raksasa yang berisi macam-macam ikan di dalamnya.

"Ayo, kita masuk, _Kuso chibi_!"

"_Hai'_!" angguk Sena sambil menyusul Hiruma yang sudah berjalan menjauh di depannya.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung _sea world_ itu, melihat-lihat berbagai ikan di dalamnya. Sesekali Sena bertanya kepada Hiruma jenis ikan apa yang dilihatnya. Hiruma yang tentu saja semalam sudah meghafal berbagai nama ikan khusus untuk acara ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Sena dengan mudah.

"Kau lihat ikan yang di sana itu, _kuso chibi_? Itu namanya ikan pari, kalau yang di sebelah sana ikan fugo." Ucap Hiruma, pamer keahliannya.

Sena terseyum kagum menatap kemampuan Hiruma. Cinta memang bisa membuat orang melakukan apa saja, bahkan sepertinya itu juga berlaku pada _akuma_ tim Deimon Devil Bats ini.

"Kau mau melihat bayi-bayi penyu yang dibudidayakan di sini?" Tanya Hiruma, menawarkan. Sena mengangguk antusias.

Walaupun hari Senin, ternyata tempat rekreasi Sea World ini tetap ramai dikunjungi orang, dua sejoli ini saja sampai berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lain agar bisa ke tempat penangkaran bayi penyu.

"_Kuso chibi_, pegang tanganku! Jangan sampai kita terpisah!" Perintah Hiruma. Dengan senang hati Sena meraih tangan seme-nya itu. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas karena mendapat perhatian yang begitu besar dari Hiruma.

Pasangan itu pun menembus kerumunan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju penangkaran bayi penyu. Tapi memang dewi fortuna belum berpihak kepada mereka membuat kencan mereka tak lancar lagi.

"Hiruma-san, kenapa kita tak juga sampai?" Tanya Sena, lalu mendongak menatap pria yang menggandeng tangannya ini. 'Lho? Siapa ini?' batin Sena. Ternyata mereka berdua terpisah di antara kerumunan!

"Sena?" pria yang tangannya digandeng Sena ini bertanya. Remaja manis ini ikut gelagapan melihat orang dikenalnya yang digandeng ini. Ternyata pria ini adalah Kitani Riku! Teman masa kecilnya!

"Ehm… Gomen, aku salah orang, Riku!" Jawab Sena sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Tak apa…" jawab pria itu tersenyum tulus.

"Lalu apa kau tersesat?" lanjutnya lagi, ternyata mengerti mimik wajah Sena yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Sepertinya aku memang tersesat…" Sena mengaku jujur, kepalanya kini tertunduk malu. 'Ah, imutnya anak ini…' batin Riku.

"Kalau begitu aku antar saja kau ke tempat informasi bagaimana?" tawarnya. Sena mengangguk mendengar tawaran itu.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkan…"

"Tak apa… bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan kok…"

Akhirnya Sena dengan Riku pergi ke tempat pusat informasi.

_Di sisi lain Hiruma…._

'Cih! Kemana _kuso chibi_ itu?' batin Hiruma. Akuma berrambut _spike_ itu celingukan mencari sosok mungil kekasihnya. Matanya di picingkan agar bisa melihat tubuh Sena yang termasuk kecil di antara kerumunan orang banyak . Sebelum Hiruma dapat menemukan Sena, kegiatan itu sudah terpotong saat pria berrambut pirang itu mendengar pengumuman yang diumumkan oleh _Speaker_.

"_Pengumuman kepada para pengunjung sea world... telah ditemukan seorang anak hilang yang bernama Kobayakawa Sena, bagi pemuda yang bernama Hiruma Youichi, mohon segera menuju pusat Informasi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."_

Hiruma cengo mendengar pengumuman itu. Wajahnya di benamkan ke telapak tangannya menunjukan ekspresi malu. Hah… Nasib, punya pacar yang terlalu imut seperti anak SD! Setelah itu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pusat informasi….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Hiruma sudah sampai di ruangan pusat informasi, pria itu manangkap dua orang sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, yang satu adalah kekasihnya Sena dan yang satu lagi…

"Cih, ternyata kau, yang mengantar _kuso chibi _ke sini…." Ucap Hiruma ketus kepada Riku. _Akuma_ satu ini tau bila Riku juga menyukai Sena. Tapi, beruntung Sena sudah jadian dengannya sebelum remaja berambut silver itu menyatakan perasaan kepada pemuda bermata _caramel_ yang dicintainya.

"Hiruma-san, jangan kasar begitu! Dia 'kan yang sudah mengantarku ke sini!"

"Huh!" Hiruma membuang mukanya. Sena menghela nafas melihat kekasihnya ini. Hiruma berjalan keluar ruangan pusat informasi itu dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Sena. 'Tak tau 'kah dia kalau aku cemburu?' batin Hiruma kesal. Melihat pemuda berambut _spike_ itu menjauh Sena segera mengucapkan terima kasih pada Riku atas pertolongannya den pergi menyusul seme-nya yang ngambek.

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung '_Sea world_' dengan cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok mungil yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Sena tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau pacarnya itu sedang ngambek. Dicengkramnya tangan Hiruma agar menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hiruma-_san_, kau kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sena dengan nada kesal. Ia ingat-ingat kembali saat kencannya di mulai tadi pagi, dari bioskop hingga ke _sea world_. Pemuda mungil ini sadar sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa amat bersalah. Dia sadar bahwa sedari awal mereka kencan dirinya sendirilah yang mengacaukan rencana Hiruma, dia pun sadar bahwa betapa Hiruma begitu sayang kepadanya dan berusaha membuatnya senang dengan rencana kencan hari ini. Hiruma bahkan tidak marah saat Sena salah memeluk orang dan berusaha menghiburnya agar kembali ceria saat di taman tadi. Sena merasa begitu bodoh dan tidak peka kali ini. Cairan bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"_Gomen_, Hiruma-_san_… aku sungguh mengecewakanmu…." Kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir kecil Sena. "Aku sadar kau ingin membuatku senang pada kencan kita hari ini. Tapi, aku begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadarinya…." Lanjut Sena.

"Sudahlah, _kuso chibi_… bukan kau yang salah… aku ini memang tidak bisa romantis."

Sena menggeleng kuat-kuat tanda tidak setuju. "Kau itu begitu baik, Hiruma-_san_… " ucap Sena sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, mungkin aku memang tak tau bagaimana cara membalas cokelat yang kau berikan…."

Kali ini Sena kembali menggeleng,"Aku… tak ingin balasan apa-apa… aku hanya ingin kau slalu disisiku, Hirum-san." Tangan sena mencengkram lembut jaket kulit hitam milik Hiruma, membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir dingin milik Hiruma lalu mengecupnya lembut dan sedikit menjilat bibir bagian bawah pemuda berambut spike itu. Mengerti maksudnya, Hiruma membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah kecil milik Sena menjelajah mulutnya dengan bebas. Membawa ciuman mereka menjadi sebuah ciuman mesra yang begitu memabukkan. Lima menit kemudian Sena melepaskan tautan kedua bibir itu. Nafasnya begitu tersengal-sengal seperti usai melakukan pertandingan _amefuto_. Hiruma menyeringai melihat pemuda mungil di depannya ini begitu merah wajahnya dan terengah-engah karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"_Aishiteru, kuso chibi_…." Ucap Hiruma lembut dan memeluk tubuh Sena erat.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Hiruma-_san_…" Jawap pemuda bermata _caramel_ itu dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Puluhan mata menatap adegan romantis itu. Keduanya tidak peduli dan tidak mau tau, dua sejoli itu larut dalam genangan cinta dan kasih sayang pada saat itu dan seolah member tau pada semua orang bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Biarlah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi saksi hidup cinta mereka berdua.

~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai juga ngebuat fic ini!(^^)v

eniwei, terima kasih banyak udah mau menunggu ap detnya fic ini. Banyak yang bilang kalau fic ini 'so sweet'. Tapi, masa' sih? Apa aku aja yang gk sadar bikin fic yang mellow-mellow? Selain itu di chap kali ini aq merasa membuat Hiruma jadi OOC dan memunculkan banyak parody film gak jelas di bagian awal. Hahahaha~XD~ sesekali untuk senang-senang. Ah,iya! Maafkan kebodohan saia yang kemarin buat chap 1 terpisah dari chap ke 2-nya! *sujud maaf*

Habis aku 'kan author baru dan seringnya bikin one shot, jadi gak tau deh caranya nyambungin chapter!*ngomong aja kalo gaptek*

Selain itu saia sekarang bingung mau balas repiu gimana… soalnya chapter ke 2-nya ada yang pisah dari chapter yang pertama otomatis komennya ikut terpisah juga! X(

Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san!

Tunggu chap berikutnya yang berjudul 'Summer festival with Hiruma-san!'

Jaa Ne~~~~!XD

Mind to give me **review** for my mistake in this chapter?


End file.
